


【DV】Treppenwitz

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 3d5v，银翼杀手au。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	【DV】Treppenwitz

1

维吉尔返程时路过商店，他向橱窗看，里面的绵羊也朝他张望，挂钟上的变色龙缩成一团。老板问他想要些什么。

“只是看看。”维吉尔说。

他最终什么也没有买。几个月前他拥有一条真正的狗，牧羊犬，温顺又讨喜，在他回家时一瘸一拐地冲来问好。维吉尔有时后悔没给它起名字。现在他把手探进厚实的羊毛里，指尖刮过金属壳。

他羡慕宠物犬能名正言顺地拥有项圈。狗死后维吉尔解下它，收在衣柜里侧的抽屉。他想自己有一天会用上它。

他回到车上，夜晚开始下雨，维吉尔打开雨刮器和车灯。一小时零九分钟后他打碎一个仿生人的头骨，然后是第二个。他挺意外公司居然会生产孩童模样的枢纽六型。他收到报酬，回家前拐去黑市商店买了水果：真正的柑橘。等红绿灯时他吃了一半，在停车场他吃下另一半。不知为何他突然极不愿上楼，就着昏暗灯光发愣。  
要不要回去买下那只电子羊？他犹豫着，尽管邻里眼光对他来说无关紧要，他只是想到但丁。

“我们买一只羊吧。”某天但丁说。

维吉尔抬头看他。但丁把目录中黑脸棉羊的那一页翻给他看，下面还有山羊、盘羊、不知什么品种的圆滚滚羊。维吉尔说他没钱，这不是实话，但丁倒没拆穿，只是沮丧地哗啦啦继续翻书。很快人类睡着，梦里一群绵羊在跳栅栏，扑通、扑通，短短的腿戳在地里。仔细一看，原来跳动的不是羊，是粘着羊毛的机械齿轮。  
维吉尔醒了。但丁躺在一边，脸上正盖着翻一半的目录。

他还是上楼了。裤腿粘着的血已经干涸，血块硌得人很不舒服。

2

但丁掏出钱包，一把捞住滑落的身份证。这套证件是全新的，维吉尔帮他注册过，除非使用沃伊特·坎普夫测试，否则无法辨别他不是人类。他把购物卡在机器上刷过，签名付款，提走大包速冻食品和日用。路过酒柜时他转头看一眼，又看看身份证上的出生日期。

“你从哪弄来的？”

“一个认识的人，”维吉尔说，“十几年前去世了。卡没有注销，所以还可以继续用。尽量避免使用面部识别的设备。”

但丁借玻璃反光观察自己的脸。他看见瞳孔微微放大，和维吉尔几乎一致的面孔倒映在玻璃中。恶趣味，他想，对于自己的制造者饱含鄙夷之情。他想维吉尔在他身上看见的绝不是自身的影子，这套证件的原主人也不会仅仅是“认识的人”，但当下他不需要深究过多。收银台的电视在播放实时新闻，受害者声泪俱下控诉仿生人杀死了她的马驹。

“那可是真正的纯种马！”她哭嚎起来，不忘扶一扶自己的假睫毛。店员把台转回“老友巴斯特”，那假哭就听不见了。  
“该死的仿生人。”老头嘟哝着。  
“是啊，该死。”但丁说。

他推门出去。室外人很多，但丁把购物袋抱在怀里，伸手叫一辆出租车。

3

“你在哪？”  
“外面。”  
“要帮忙吗？”

电话那头没声，但丁接着说那我就默认你是吃了枪子儿受伤了，那头啪地甩来一个地址撂下电话。但丁换套衣服出门，想了想，把手枪掏出来揣在口袋里：塞在腰带里的枪管实在让人不太舒服。他开车来，翻进废弃公寓的窗户又摸黑上楼，转头瞧见维吉尔缩在一个破了半边的柜子里。

“我去敲门。”他说。他闻到新鲜的湿铁气味，有点儿像新开封的墨水。现在没多少人用那个了。

维吉尔跟在他后面，但丁意识到他不正常的姿势应该是小腿中弹的缘故。他敲开门，向仿生人展示自己的同类身份，几分钟后传来连续枪响，被维吉尔击中的躯壳碎片嵌入墙中。他们在遍地灰尘里沉默地站一会儿，人类缓慢地半跪下来，伸手去摸脏兮兮的墙。

“不先和警局联系？”

“我要回去。”维吉尔说。他已经有点说不出话，扶墙的手也没有力气。但丁把他塞回车后座紧急包扎，血随便擦在裤子上，惹得维吉尔瞪他好几眼。回家后他让男人平躺在地毯上，然而维吉尔抓住他的手。

“我自己来。”他说。  
“你失血很严重，躺下。”

维吉尔态度坚决，手指也一样寒冷，最后但丁不再与他争辩而选择直接割开长裤。他摸到湿漉漉的血下有皮革质感，之后是金属扣，咬在骨肉中的钢制短钉闪闪发亮。他将它解下，借着光打量这件做工精致的刑具。

“我想这应该不是场意外。”他说，听见维吉尔摩擦牙齿的响声。他重新抚摸撕裂的伤口，手指陷进皮肤中，恍惚感觉自己在拨动人类的肌腱，血也随之涌出来。那肯定疼死了，维吉尔却一声不吭。  
但丁问他什么时候戴上的。

“之前。”

所以很久了，但丁想，和我相处时他就卡着这么个玩意儿。他卷起另一只裤腿，果然瞥见相似的痕迹，伤口已经结痂。维吉尔颤抖一下。

“你在给自己处刑呢。”他说，“和但丁相处有这么难以忍受吗？”  
“这与你无关。”  
“那你就不该给我这个身份，维吉尔。”

他把医用酒精倒在维吉尔腿上。男人猛地绷紧身体，反射性地死死抓住对方手臂。“你以为这样就能抵消自己的负罪感，让你良心好过些，”但丁按住他的肩膀，“是不是？你在赎罪。你要以自身的苦痛告慰亡魂。老天，我从没见过这么优雅的酷刑，你到底是在忏悔，还是已经上了瘾？”  
“住手，但丁。”  
“别假惺惺了，你这受虐狂。”

他一把将男人掀在地上，掐住后颈，用膝盖顶开他的腿。你会没事的，他说，或者这也许正中你下怀？维吉尔挣扎起来，可他实在太疼，反抗变得微弱可笑。强迫接纳痛苦带来的羞辱比痛苦更蛮横，但丁正以此鞭笞他，握着他血流不止的小腿向后拉扯。  
他重重挨了一拳。

“你——”

他顿时一句话也说不出来。一种可怕的、无法反抗的知觉掌控了他，维吉尔窒息起来，神经告诉他但丁正在开拓。他张了张嘴，漏出破碎的呼吸声。

这是我应得的，他想。这时他眼前浮现出一副车祸画面，碎裂的人体散在地上涌血，天上也下雨。  
他为此胆战心惊地兴奋起来。

4

如果维吉尔意识到房间里断断续续的、狗一样的喘息是自己发出的，他一定会当场咬舌自尽，前提是还能好好地闭上嘴。有一会儿他以为自己像中世纪死刑犯一般被车裂，整个人可怜地缩成一团，又被折纸一样拆开摊平。

他说服自己这是应得的，强迫身体醒着承受。但为了赎一桩罪又犯下另一件该怎么办？他把自己绕糊涂了。他喊起来，被掐着脖子，喉管绞在一起。

“我不原谅你。”但丁恰到好处地说。

维吉尔满足地流下眼泪。一种病态的幸福与喜悦拥抱他，而欲望是鲜活的，比以往任何自制的更漂亮动人。但丁说得没错，他的确嗑上瘾，嗑得大脑融化才会自己往刀片上撞，听见喉咙里咕噜噜的声音正像被他亲自淹死的狗。他正在偿罪呢，亲爱的墨瑟，而这竟然是完全正当合理的，哎呀，天下还有比这更美的事吗？

“再、”他恳求道，“再说点什么。”  
“我恨你。”  
维吉尔立刻晕了过去。

-1

维吉尔掀开白布，撞得稀碎的脸瞪着他，原本大概是额头的位置突出一截碎骨片。他没什么表情，旁边的医生也不说话。

“送来的时候已经断气了。”  
“好的。”

过一天他把但丁的骨灰领回来埋在墓地里。在他铲土时一只蝎子狠狠地咬他，手指头血流不止，晚上维吉尔便突如其来的地发热倒下，恍惚看见蜇伤的地方烙痕一样肿胀通红。  
“你要是恨我，就让我活下去。”他说。

所以那疼痛止住。从那时起维吉尔开始佩戴束腿，并逐渐学会从这疼痛中为自己谋一点乐子。

5

他醒了。他醒得不是时候，身旁闹铃大作吵人心烦，但丁搂着他睡得香甜，他挣不开，一不留神给闹钟打飞在地，金属部件咔嚓一声不动弹。维吉尔默哀半秒钟，手臂使力把仿生人猛地推开。

“咕噜噜。”

他捡起闹钟，把但丁伸出的手臂塞回被子里。过半个小时他准备出门，结果同事打电话说路上堵车改开电话会议，他只好又退回客厅，但丁也打哈欠起床了。

“你不去上班吗？”  
“堵车，改成视频会议。”

但丁哦了一声，跑去喝水。维吉尔的小腿开始抽痛。开会中途他怀疑自己伤口感染，开始忽冷忽热，耳机里的声音也变得不清楚。

“维吉尔，你在听吗？”

他回过神来。“我在。”

“你听起来状态不佳。”

“稍微有些疲惫。”

“刚好，我们正讨论休假的事。”崔西说，“差不多也轮到你了，有什么想法？拒绝之类的就算了。”

维吉尔张张嘴，他有点耳鸣，谈话也只听个大概，知道接下来几天终于不用没日没夜找仿生人，他真的有些累了。结束会议后他向后靠在椅背上，揉揉眼睛。

蒙杜斯打电话给他。

“上一次你见到的那个仿生人，”他说，“它怎么样了？”  
“死了。”  
“我没有看到零件。”  
“丢到垃圾场底下的运河里去了。里头都是工业酸水，腐蚀很快。”

对方听起来不像很接受这种说辞，维吉尔也懒得理他。  
“你知道那个仿生人的原型是我，是不是？”他问。  
“是。”  
“之后你让我去解决他。”  
“是。”  
“你这杂种。”

维吉尔挂断电话。辱骂上司让他的心情无比畅快，他接点水来喝，转头看但丁从微波炉里拿加热披萨。  
“乏善可陈。”  
“那你开动脑袋瓜想想其他食物。”

维吉尔爬回床上。他又变得很困，奇困无比，没两分钟就睡得死沉。他梦见母亲给小时候的双胞胎讲故事，公主遇见了英俊的刺猬王子，为了不让他变回刺猬，她趁王子洗澡时烧毁了刺猬皮。一个版本说王子伤心欲绝，捧着刺猬皮灰烬哭着冲进森林，从此没人再见过他；另一个则称他高兴地亲吻公主，感谢她为自己摆脱诅咒。大团圆结局广受好评，童话书也画出了那感人场景。

维吉尔更中意前者。毕竟他的名字是刺猬王子，他想，没了刺猬皮他什么也不是，王子们和刺猬群都不会接纳他，毕竟刺是很重要的。接着他梦见但丁翻箱倒柜，趁他睡着时烧了他藏在抽屉底的金属腰封，房间里有焦糊味和融化的金水。

他惊醒了。一旁看杂志的但丁被动静吓一大跳。  
“你干什么呢？”  
“你在烧什么？”他问。

他俩一起扑到厨房抢救烧糊的锅子。

-2

“说说但丁的事吧。”

他们都躺在地上，腿叠着腿，谁也不愿先起身收拾。维吉尔把外套抓过来盖在身上。  
“我有一个弟弟，”他想了想说，“他死了。”  
但丁露出看电子蟑螂的表情。

“出车祸。”他接着说，“头都撞碎了，在现场能看到脑浆喷在隧道墙上，到处都是血。一开始通知我说在医院，到了才知道人已经转去存尸处，那里很冷，到处都是消毒水味。医生问我要不要最后看一眼，我说要，就让我把布掀开。经常有人说我们长得很像，但那时已经看不出脸了。我把布盖上，第二天他就变得……变成盒子。很轻。”

但丁翻个身。

“我不喜欢他。他很烦，很吵，小时候和我抢东西，长大就打架。”维吉尔说，“他是我唯一的亲人，可我就是没办法喜欢他，现在他死了，我以为总算一切结束，结果没有。”他把外套往上拉，“我觉得我害死他。那一天他原本应该待在家里，不知为何就出门了，然后被撞得稀烂。这个想法慢慢长大，就像寄生在脑子里的植物那样，你能感受到它发芽、生长，最后慢慢撬开你的脑壳。等到它结果，那个想法就会根深蒂固。我间接地杀了他。”

“所以你给自己打钉子。”  
“它让我感觉好多了。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“我不知道。”维吉尔说。

但丁把他压住。维吉尔感到一阵寒冷爬上脊背使他发抖，他看着眼前这张脸，不自觉地想象它一塌糊涂地裂开向下淌水。他抖得很厉害，瞳孔缩小，像被什么恐怖的梦魇抓个正着，猫一样地嘶嘶作响。但丁就猛地咬他的嘴，两人都听到后脑勺砸在地板的闷响。

“他们没和我说你是原型。”但丁说，“你那时多大？十七？十八？现在你已经有两倍大。”他往外套下摸，指腹触碰到被腰封割伤的皮肤。有些变形的肋骨抵在指骨下，维吉尔抱住他。

“我需要惩罚。”他说，因为突然的动作听起来有些苦闷。他知道赎罪是无止境的。

6

周末他们去礼品店买东西，但丁挑一个新的钱包和小钥匙扣，他在里面的柜台徘徊，观察眼前整齐摆放的皮革制品。再往里走是宠物用品，他看见一条短项圈，金属扣闪闪发亮。

维吉尔呼吸停滞一下。他开始想象脖颈被慢慢勒紧，穿过带扣的皮带一点点增长，金属穿进最内侧的洞眼，他的肺竭尽全力也吸不进氧气。人不能勒死自己，上吊则缺乏美感。他驻足良久。

“你想买那个吗？”  
“不用，我有一个。”他说。

回家后他从衣柜里把项圈翻出来。它还很新，粘着没弄干净的狗毛。但丁解开它。  
“你确定？”他问，“这好像有点小。”  
“那更好。”

维吉尔感到皮革贴上皮肤。一开始很生涩，之后慢慢挤压用力，像齿轮磨合转动，气管被一点点掐紧。他的眼前闪过黑白雪片，心脏拼命跳动，狂热地、激动地等待它的降临。再紧一点，他说，但丁就用力一拉，他也跟着被猛地向后扯。他被稍微提起来一些，只有脚尖着地，但丁在他耳边扣上金属扣。

他意识到自己在这情况下硬了，但仍差毫厘，如今一切窒息都是隔靴搔痒。他不应该还能思考，他要恍惚、混沌然后昏迷，被劫后余生冲击得失明——你在做什么，但丁？再用力点，只要再——

他被掐住了。现在他被真正提起来，但丁把他圈在怀里，掐着他的脖子，手臂搁在下颌底一起使劲儿。他眼前一黑，手指本能地抓紧施力者，腿也不自觉地踢动起来。这一切不是他想要的吗？他的眼球向后翻，伸着舌头，充血的大脑大声叫喊。我是有罪的，他想喊，看看我，我是有罪的！行刑的快乐要把他逼疯了。他知道被勒死的尸体不漂亮，然而此时此刻维吉尔能在意的只有无与伦比的欢愉，啊，天哪！他感到自己被飞来的石头打中了，尽管他们什么也没有开。

我会流血吗？他想，我会怎么死去？他听见咯吱咯吱的声响，恍然大悟眼前的漆黑应该是眼球转到背后去了。之前怎么没人发现呢？  
一开始他还能发出咯咯的声音，之后涌出的就剩下唾液。也许还有鼻水。

但丁松开手。

他砸在地上。一开始他以为湿润的感觉是失禁，后来意识到他是射了。但丁伸手到裤子里继续撸他，剩下那点液体也挤出来，维吉尔边呼吸边掉眼泪。过一会儿手指挤进他的屁股，但丁把他抱起来，放在桌上操他，把他操得挺可怜。  
“我们去买一只绵羊吧。”他说。

维吉尔没有回答。项圈上的狗牌左右摇晃，他向后仰，发出微弱的、分不清是哭还是笑的声音。


End file.
